Ore No Zombie
by LovaRoon
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang terkekang oleh ayahnya, hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengubah hidupnya


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance and Spiritual Terinspirasi dari anime/manga Sankarea**

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat pulang sekolah tepatnya di ladang bunga _Hydrangea_ biru yang seperti hamparan karpet alam. Dress kuning cerahnya seperti matahari di antara karpet alam itu, wajahnya sendu, matanya indah rambutnya sama seperti bunga yang mengelilinginya namun lebih tua senyum tawanya lemah saat angin menggoda dress-nya. Dia melihatku lalu tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan hamparan yang kesepian. Kesanku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Cantik.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu terbayang-bayang. Seperti malam ini, aku tidak bisa tidur rasanya ingin keluar berteriak siapa gadis yang harus bertanggung jawab atas penyakit insomnia yang baru kualami sejak saat itu. Ku jambak rambutku gusar, setelah itu turun dari ranjang, keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Derap langkahku terasa nyaring di malam sunyi ini, langkahku terhenti saat seekor kucing hitam melompat kearahku untuk minta belaian.

''Ada apa Kyuu?'' kubelai punggung kucing itu yang tertutup bulu halus, Kyuu adalah kucing sahabaku. Naruto. Dia sudah 3 tahun tinggal di rumahku yang hanya terisi 3 orang, aku, kakakku, dan Naruto. Naruto tinggal di rumahku karena orang tuanya meninggal dan meninggalkan banyak hutang yang berakhir penyitaan seluruh harta benda yang di tinggalkan.

BRAAAKKKK!

Aku terkejut mendengar bunyi berisik dari kamar di sampingku. Kubuka pintunya, kamar gelap yang di penuhi barang-barang menyeramkan. Naruto dia maniak segala yang berbau supernatural atau hal mistis lainnya.

Kyuu turun dari tanganku dan turun menghampiri majikannya yang sedang mengobrak-abrik mejanya.

''Apa yang kau cari dobe?'' dia lalu berdiri dan menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa mencengkram pundakku.

''Zombie! Zombie! Dvd zombie-ku hilang satu!'' ku pukul kepalanya keras. Memang harus sabar mempunyai teman bodoh.

''Bukannya tadi siang kau pinjamkan kepada Sakura?!'' dia diam sebentar berusaha memcerna perkataanku tadi. Dasar bodoh!

''Ahahahaha aku baru ingat maaf''

''Ck''

.

.

.

''_Otou-sama_ buka pintunya!'' Hinata terus berusaha memukul pintu besar kamarnya. Air matanya terus mengalir tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya pening. Pandangannya memburam, ruangan rasanya seperti berputar hingga ia jatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan kesadarannya menghilang.

''Apa ini tidak apa-apa?''

''Itu adalah hukuman untuk anak yang membankang!'' tampak rahang mengeras dari wajah pria tua berambut coklat panjang tersebut. Wajahnya yang tegas menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang marah.

''Tapi nanti _onee-chan_ akan-''

''Dia Hanabi! Kau ingin menjadi kakakkmu yang pembankang itu hah?'' Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menunduk sambil menahan tangisnya mengingat hal menyedihkan yang di lalui kakakknya.

''Maaf _onee-chan_''

Hinata terbangun kepalanya masih pening dia masih tergeletak di lantai yang semakin dingin, kamarnya gelap dan terang hanya disinari cahaya bulan dari jendela besar. Ia kembali menangis meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pipinya masih terasa ngilu bekas tamparan ayahnya.

''Kenapa? kenapa?''

Ia ingat kejadian tadi siang, dimana pertama kalinya ia membantah ayahnya. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang di kunci dikamarnya seharian sebelum tamparan kencang di pipi kirinya.

**Flashback**

''Hinata, guru pembimbingmu akan segera datang cepat bersiapalah!'' Hiashi mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat tingkah anaknya yang satu ini. Hinata terlihat gugup, ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kuat ujung roknya.

''_otou-sama_, boleh kah aku sekolah? B-bolehkah aku memakai seragam? B-bolehkah aku kelu-''

''DIAMM!'' suasana makan siang itu hening seketika. Hinata semakin kuat mencengkram roknya dan menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya perlahan jatuh membasahi roknya sebelum ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

''_otou-sama_! Aku ingin menjadi gadis normal, aku iri pada Hanabi! Aku iri pada gadis diluar sana! Aku-''

Plaakk!

''_otou-sama_!'' Hanabi membuka suara.

Hinata tersungkur jatuh memegangi pipinya yang panas, air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Tubuhnya ia angkat dengan bantuan Hanabi. Terlihat sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

''KAU ITU SEORANG HYUUGA! CALON PENERUS KELUARGA INI! BUKAN GADIS KOTOR YANG ADA DI LUAR SANA!'' Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah meluapkan amarahnya. Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat ia memanggil salah satu pelayannya.

''Kurung dia! Jangan sampai dia keluar dari kamarnya hingga besok pagi! Itu hukuman untuk anak yang pembangkang''

**end**

Sejak kecil Hinata selalu di kekang oleh ayahnya dalam sangkar emas ini, tidak pernah ia keluar rumah, terkadang ia selalu iri saat Hanabi mengenakan seragam dan bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah. Ia hanya bisa melihat ke luar dari jendela besar ini. Rumahnya yang di atas bukit memudahkan ia untuk bisa melihat ladang bunga _hydrangea_ berwarna biru yang ada di bawah sana.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat pelariannya satu bulan yang lalu, dimana ia kabur lewat semak-semak halaman rumahnya dan berlari menuju ladang bunga itu, dan bertemu pemuda itu yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh ia bisa melihat pemuda itu yang terus memperhatikannya.

Hinata lalu berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena pusing menderanya. Ia langkahkan kaki menuju jendela besar yang di sinari bulan itu. Melihat ladang bunga itu sekali lagi, sedih terlihat di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas ladang bunga itu saat malam.

''Aku akan tidak akan menyerah''

.

.

.

Teriakan berisik itu selalu memekakan telinga belum lagi mendengar celotehan Naruto yang tidak jelas yang selalu mengungkit kejadian kemarin atau tentang koleksi horornya yang baru. Aku berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti sepatuku, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi, mulutnya tetap saja berceloteh.

''Baufffka!'' kusumpal mulutnya dengan sepatuku, hal itu cukup membuatnya diam. Ku lihat didalam lokerku ada sebuah surat, ini sedikit membuatku muak namun memberikan hiburan tersendiri saat melihat perempuan menangis tidak jelas saat aku menolak pengakuan mereka.

''DASAR TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKU-''

''Apa kau mau menggantikanku? Dia menunggu di atap'' aku menunjukan surat itu, agar dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud, Dia berhenti marah-marah setelah itu, lalu tanpa merasa bersalah dia memukulku dengan sepatuku yang sebelumnya ia sumpal.

''Setidaknya kau hargai mereka yang sudah menunggumu'' dia lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi guru mesum itu datang telat, ku lihat keadaan kelas. Anak laki-laki yang menggoda perempuan, perempuan bergosip dan berdandan dan Naruto yang tertidur tepat di sebelahku. Membosankan. Kulihat kearah luar jendela, terlihat semak-semak bergoyang dan tak berapa lama kemudian seekor kucing hitam keluar.

''Hei bodoh! Kau bawa Kyuu ke sekolah?'' Naruto menggumamkan kata tak jelas.

''Hm''

''Aku mau bolos ikut tidak?'' dia tidak mendengar ucapanku malah bergumam tidak jelas dan membalikkan wajahnya kearah lain. Aku keluar kelas begitu saja mengabaikan Sakura yang terus berteriak kepadaku, dia memang ketua kelas yang baik.

''Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan membolos kau!''

''_urusai_!''

Aku menghampiri Kyuu dan membawanya membolos bersamaku ke taman depan sekolah dengan memanjat pagar susah payah. Aku duduk di bawah pohon memandang hamparan bunga yang indah. Ku hirup udara ini aroma lavender yang ku hirup tapi, ini kan kebun bunga _Hydrangea_ yang menjadi ciri khas kota ini.

''_Otou-sama_ maafkan aku tapi kau terus membuatku terkekang, Hanabi maaf aku sudah lelah dengan _otou-sama_ dengan begini aku akan terbebas dari dunia yang mengekangku. LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!'' sontak aku terkejut mendengar suara seorang gadis dari balik pohon yang kusandari. Dengan tergesa aku langsung lari kebalik pohon.

''Hei nona! Jangan bunuh diri!'' terlihat bahunya sedikit terguncang, aku tau dia pasti kaget. Kulihat tangan kanannya memegang pisau yang hampir memutuskan urat nadinya, lalu dia mendongkak keatas. Dia yang waktu itu kan?

Dengan cepat kulempar pisau itu jauh-jauh, wajahnya sedikit merona, kulitnya putih, terdapat bekas jejak air mata di pipi. Lalu dia menunduk lagi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

''Hei kau yang waktu itu kan?'' terlihat wajahnya sedikit bingung, lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku.

''Ah iya, aku ingat namaku Hyuuga Hinata'' apa Hyuuga? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau, dia lalu melepas tanganku kikuk, gadis ini aneh.

''_G-gomen_ aku tidak tau cara berkenalan dengan baik''

Tiba-tiba Kyuu melompat Kearah Hinata, aku terkejut karena baru kali ini dia akrab dengan orang lain biasanya dia akan mencakar bila di dekati orang lain kecuali kami bertiga.

''Sepertinya dia menyukaimu'' dia menoleh kearahku menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, yah mata itu memang ciri Hyuuga namun, matanya jauh lebih indah warnanya ungu pucat bukan putih seperti Hyuuga lainnya.

''Ini kucingmu? Siapa namanya?''

''Dia Kyuu kucing temanku'', ''oh'' dia mulai membelainya Kyuu memejamkan matanya pertanda ia menikmatinya, beruntung sekali kau kucing. ''Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' dia tersenyum ''Melarikan diri, kau sendiri?'' melarikan diri? aku teringat ucapannya tadi, dia pasti merasa terkekang hingga melarikan diri. ''Aku membolos'' dia membulatkan matanya, matanya beralih ke hamparan bunga di depan mata.

''Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan membolos karena aku dari kecil hanya mengikuti bimbingan belajar di rumah. Aku hanya bisa melihat anak sekolah di jendela kamar'' dia tersenyum lirih. Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan dan setelah itu kami mulai bercerita satu sama lain dan setelah itu dia pergi dengan alasan takut ketahuan ayahnya, dia berlari melawati hamparan bunga.

''Hei! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!'' Dia membalikan badannya.

''Iya!'' sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur lagi.

.

.

.

Gadis di depanku ini terlihat gugup pipinya merona mungkin jika bukan aku yang ada di depannya akan berpikir manisnya gadis ini. Tapi, aku tidak dia menyebalkan.

''Ada apa?'' dia mencengkram roknya kuat-kuat.

''_Daisuki _!'' sudah kuduga.

''Sudah pulanglah, aku tidak akan menerimamu'' dia terkejut menunduk setelah itu terdengar isak tangis, aku memutar bola mata bosan lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di atap sendirian.

.

.

.

''Teme! Kalau kau ingin bolos seperti kemarin ajak aku juga!'' hah! Dia itu.

''Aku sudah mengajakmu kemarin bodoh!'' Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak laki-laki mendatangi kelas dan sedikit membuat keributan di kelas.

''Ada kucing hitam tertabrak mobil di depan apa ada yang tau itu kucing siapa?'' hanya karena itu mereka datang ke sini, tunggu kucing hitam? Jangan-jangan...

''Naruto!'' dia sudah berlari meninggalkan kelas, aku pun ikut berdiri dan berlari menyusulnya. Suasana kelas sedikit hening.

''Mereka itu''

Aku mendekati kerumunan ramai di depan sekolah, sepertinya mobil yang menabraknya sudah pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawab begitu saja.

''Jangan di kubur! Itu kucingku!'' sontak mereka membuat jalan kepada Naruto untuk mengambil kucingnya yang bersimpuh darah dari tangan sang penjaga sekolah. Aku menepuk bahunya.

''Sudah kita pulang bersihkan Kyuu''

Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat bingung, hanya aku yang mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini. Kyuu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, yah dia menangis.

Dia terus meratapi Kyuu yang sudah terbalut perban terbujur kaku dalam kotak, seharian dia seperti itu, aku akan membiarkannya sendiri.

''Naruto aku keluar sebentar''

''Ah...'' suaranya lemah.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi kota melewati sekolah, berdiri tepat dimana Kyuu tertabrak, Darah Kyuu sudah di tutup pasir aku menghela nafas kualihkan mataku kearah taman bunga, aku bisa melihat gadis itu sedang bersandar di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku, tanpa sadar senyum muncul dari wajahku ku. Seakan tau apa yang kuinginkan kakiku berjalan mendekatinya.

''Hei!'' dia menengadah keatas untuk melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya.

''Eh...'' Tanpa di undang aku ikut bergabung duduk di sampingnya. Aku lihat judul buku yang dia baca 'Ramuan Pembangkit'.

''Kau membaca seperti itu? Apa kau ingin bunuh diri lagi?''

''Iya..e-eh maksudku tidak!'' dai mengibaskan kedua tangannya, aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Kuambil buku itu dari pangkuannya. Dan mulai membukanya lembar demi lembar.

''A-aku baru saja membelinya di tempat kakek tua'' kakek tua? Apa ini benda keramat? Tunggu ini ramuan pembangkit? Apa ini bisa membangkitkan Kyuu? Aku punya ide...

''Apa kau bisa ikut aku hari ini?'' dia tampak berpikir, lalu tersenyum. ''Ya! Kebetulan _otou-sama_ tidak akan pulang hingga lusa'' aku menarik tangannya berdiri. ''Kalau begitu ayo!''.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat gadis di depannya, dan lebih terkejut lagi Sasuke yang membawanya kesini. ''S-siapa dia?''. ''Hyuuga Hinata''. Mata Naruto melebar ''HYUUGA? Keluarga kaya di kota ini kan?''.

''Sekarang disini aku tidak membahas tentang Hyuuga, ini tentang Kyuu!'' matanya berubah sendu.

''A-ah ini kucing yang waktu itu kan?'' Naruto menoleh ke Hinata yang memandang kotak di hadapannya ''Kau tau Kyuu?''. Hinata hanya mengangguk ''Waktu itu Sasuke membawanya'' Naruto hanya diam tidak mengerti.

''Dengar! Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk membangkitkan Kyuu! Lihat!'' aku memperlihatkan buku Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya.

''Ramuan pembangkit?''

''Walaupun aku sendiri ragu dengan buku ini tapi, setidaknya kita berusaha terlebih dahulu! Aku yang bertanggung jawab!'' aku mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto.

''Sasuke..Baiklah!''

.

.

.

Di gedung tua tepat diatas bukit kami mencampurkan beberapa tumbuhan dan memasukannya ke wadah yang diisi air panas. Kini air panas itu berubah menjadi hijau. Lalu Hinata mengambil gelas kecil dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto meminumkannya kepada mayat Kyuu. kami menunggu dengan tegang namun tidak ada hasil.

''Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya'' ucap Naruto sedih, dia lalu membawa kotak Kyuu dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Hinata.

''Sudahlah ayo pulang Hinata'' kami berjalan keluar gedung.

''Kalau begitu aku duluannya!''. ''Tunggu! Apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang sendiri? Ini sudah malam''. Dia menggeleng pelan ''Rumahku di atas bukit dekat dari sini''. ''Baiklah Hati-hati'' ''ya''. Setelah memastikan Hinata pergi aku pulang menyusul Naruto.

Hinata menumpukan seluruh bebannya diatas ranjang, lelah sekali berjalan keatas bukit apalagi sebelumnya ia melewati tebing di atas hamparan bunga tempat pertama pelariannya. Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dar saku roknya, sebuah botol kecil yang berisi ramuan yang ia buat tadi.

''Maaf''' lalu meneguk semuanya, lalu ia tertidur berharap saat bangun ia sudah tidak melihat dunia.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah kulihat Naruto sedang mengubur Kyuu sambil menangis. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di belakangnya aku bukan tipikal orang yang dapar menenangkan sahabatnya itu menggelikan bagiku. Setelah menutup seluruh kotak dengan tanah Naruto berdiri.

''_Sayonara_'' lalu berbalik pergi. Aku masih memperhatikan kuburan kecil itu, tiba-tiba kuburan itu bergerak-gerak sebelum seekor kucing hitam keluar dari kuburan itu.

''Naruto!'' dia sedikit terkejut melihat kucingnya hidup lagi dan berlari kearah halaman belakang dengan sangat cepat.

''Kyuu!''

Kami mengikuti arah lari kyuu menuju halaman belakang, dalam kegelapan kami masih bisa melihat kyuu memakan daun bunga _Hydrangea_ yang terhampar luas di belakang rumah.

''Ramuannya berhasil''

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, sedikit kecewa karena ia masih berada di kamar berbaring di ranjang sama seperti kemarin. Dia menurunkan kedua kaki telanjang ke lantai dingin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia harus melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa yang ia benci.

Hinata keluar kamar menuju ruang makan berjalan lemah sebelum terhenti di depan ruangan ayahnya mendengar percakapan ayahnya. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

''Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan infonya''

''Sudah Hiashi-_sama_, dia Uchiha Sasuke siswa SMA Konoha adik dari Uchiha Itachi karyawan biasa''

''Kalau begitu habisi dia!''

''Baik''

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ini semua salahnya Sasuke tidak bersalah, Hinata berlari ia harus melindunginya. ia merangkak melewati semak-semak yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar, tanpa ia sadari ayahnya memperhatikan Tingkahnya.

''Kau sudah berani putriku''

.

.

.

''A-apa kau kenal U-uchiha Sasuke?'' Hinata bertanya kepada siswa-siwa yang mulai memasuki Sekolah mereka, dia menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa-siswa.

''Kenapa kau mencarinya? Fans-nya kah? lebih baik kita habiskan waktu bersama aku rela bolos hari ini demimu _ojou-sama_'' bukannya menjawab laki-laki itu malah menggodanya.

''_G-gomen_'' Hinata lalu berlari meninggalkan siswa itu, ia dapat mendengar tawa ejekan dari laki-laki tadi. Ia tidak tau harus kemana lagi, ia tidak tau rumah Sasuke dengan kemungkinan kecil ia berlari menuju gedung tua diatas bukit tempat terakhir ia bersama Sasuke.

-Sasuke membolos sekolah hari ini karena harus bertanggung jawab menemani Kyuu sang _new born zombie cat_ . Yang terus berlari cepat kesana kemari, hingga berhenti tepat di ladang bunga menunggu Kyuu memakan daun bunga _Hydrangea._

''Kenapa dia selalu memakan itu?''-

Tubuhnya letih sekali ia harus sekali lagi berjalan menaiki tebing yang tinggi, ia beberapa kali limbung dan hampir jatuh ke bawah kalau saja tidak menopang tubuhnya di dinding tebing.

''Sasuke dalam bahaya, aku harus menyelamatkannya'' langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

''Usaha yang bagus Hinata'' Hinata berbalik tubuhnya gemetar melihat sosok yang ada di belakangnya.

''_otou-sama_'' Hiashi mendekat menarik paksa tangan Hinata.

''Tidak! Tolong _otou-sama_ biarkan aku bebas!''

-Sasuke menengadah saat ia mendengar suara perempuan diatas. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang di atas sana. Gadis yang ia kenal sedang di tarik paksa oleh pria tua yang bersama pria yang mengenakan jas dan kacamata.

''Hinata''

Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuu melompat keatas dengan sangat cepat.-

''Meow...'' sontak suara kucing itu membuat ketiganya menoleh kebelakang.

''Kyuu!'' Hinata membulatkan matanya melihat Kyuu yang hidup kembali, berarti ramuan itu. Hiashi sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Hinata dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakannya ia melepas cengkraman ayahnya dan berlari kearah Kyuu dan mengusap kepala kucing itu.

''Hinata jauhi tanganmu dari kucing busuk itu!'' Hiashi mengambil kayu yang tak jauh darinya lalu mendekati Kyuu.

''Dasar kucing Kotor! Jangan menyentuh anakku!'' Hiashi melayangkan kayu itu keras kearah kucing itu, Hinata berdiri melindungi kyuu.

''Tunggu _otou-sama_!'' namun kayu itu mengenai Hinata sehingga membuatnya tergelincir dari atas tebing yang sangat tinggi dan terjatuh.

''HINATA!''

''Sasuke''

Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung seolah badannya lumpuh seketika matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari Hinata.

CRASHH!

Hinata menabrak kayu runcing tepat di perutnya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak ia bisa melihat bagaiman darah itu muncrat merobek bajunya dan sebelum akhirnya tubuh gadis itu menabrak tanah dengan keras tepat di hamparan bunga _hydrangea_

Kaki Hiashi melemas, dan akhirnya terjatuh menangis mencengkram tanah. Langit yang sedari tadi mendung akhirnya menurunkan air matanya bagaikan peramal langit tau apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Sasuke berharap ada sesuatu yang membuatnya buta atau mati ia tidak sanggup melihat gadis itu bersimbuh darah, kelopak bunga _hydrangea_ bertebaran di sekitar wajahnya yang dialiri darah. Sasuke menangis.

''COBA KATAKAN SESUATU HINATA!''

''bodoh dia sudah mati'' Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat membalikan tubuhnya. Kyuu berjalan mendekati mayat gadis mengenaskan itu ia menjilat darah yang ada di wajahnya.

''Sa...''

Suaranya pelan tertutup bunyi hujan. Gadis itu berdiri perlahan meninggalkan jejak merah di bunga biru itu. Lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang membelakanginya.

''Suke'' kali ini suaranya meyakinkannya dia berbalik menampakan mayat itu bangun dengan baju yang robek menampilkan bekas tusukan di perutnya. Dia terlihat seperti zombie sekarang.

''K-kapan kau m-meminumnya?'' jaraknya semakin dekat dengannya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mencengkram bahunya hingga bajunya robek. Bau amis menyengat indar penciumannya.

''_Nee_, kau...akan...bertanggung jawab kan?'' Sasuke memeluk erat gadis itu tak peduli seberapa bau amis darah gadis itu.

''Yah...''

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

gara2 demam sankarea jadi begini nih melupakan fic yang terabaikan. Ini ceritanya sedikit beda kok dari sankarea. Mungkin Ada berapa scene yang sama tapi saya akan membuatnya lebih manis kok

review please...


End file.
